


Pointy Ears and Dragon Teeth

by Darkladyharly



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkladyharly/pseuds/Darkladyharly
Summary: Disclaimer*  I do not own Elder Scrolls or Dragon Age but this fanfiction is my own idea. Do not copy or alter any way.
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer* I do not own Elder Scrolls or Dragon Age but this fanfiction is my own idea. Do not copy or alter any way.

In Moonshadow , between like and dark, twilight goddess Azura saw a vision of what was to come: Darkness and despair, death and destruction. Knowing Tamriel would not survive without intervention she ventured forth from Oblivion into the Beyond. Mythal took pity on the strange Daedra speaking with her and together they formed a plan. A champion was needed to fight save all of Tamriel and who better than one who had already saved Thedas.

(Thedas)

Lyra sat in her office in Solider's Peak going over various reports. It was a tedious task and one she could honestly religated to someone else. Yet she still liked to keep her fingers in as many pies as possible. She liked knowing what was going on as much as possible to spot threats before they occured. She paused over a report from her agent in the palace. She read the report and couldn't help but smile. 

Alistair was being well Alistair and irritating nobles. He had issued many reforms in the few years he had been King. Many of which affected the elves and the mages. Circles were being opened and reformed with new guidlines to allow mages more freedom and quality of life. Elves no longer lived in cramped alienages but had their own land in the Brecilian forests. Dalish and city elf alike. 

Neither of which had made him popular among Fereldan nobility. Not that he cared. Anora was pregnant again. This would be their 4th child in as many years. Hard to believe the shy cheese loving buffon that had worked with her to stop the Blight was King now. She made a mental note to send a card to him and a present for Anora. Mythal knew, the poor woman certainly deserved it. 

Leliana had returned to the Chantry. Wynne was working with Alistair to reform the circles. Sten, Oghren, and Shale were busy training the new recruits to the wardens. Zevran was off doing Mythal only knows what. And Morrigan had all but disappeared after the battle with the arch demon. 

All in all everything was returning to normal. Fereldan was rebuilding. New treaties had been written between Grey Wardens and their allies. The Wardens were rebuilding their numbers. She rose from desk and stretched. She walked over to the window. She slipped out and climbed onto the roof. She knew it drove her second in command mad with worry yet she liked the solitary of the roof. No one asking her questions. No documents to read. Just the sky and her. She lay down to rest a moment. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning* First bit is more story line  
> Ehlven translations belongs to FenxShiral's Project Elvhen

(Skyrim)

Lyra awoke to the sound of strange voices and movement. Her head ached fiercely almost as if she had spent the night drinking lichen ale with Oghren again though she hadn't. 

The elf instinctively went to reach for her daggers only to find her hands were bound. Opening her eyes she realized not only was she unarmed but she no longer wore her dragon scale armor emblazoned with the mighty golden griffon that signified her as a Grey Warden. She wore a pair of rags that was not even fit for bedding for her Marbari. The cold wind cut through the almost nonexistent fabric making her shiver slightly.

Upon looking around she noticed that she was in a carriage with three men that were also bound. One even was even gagged. Lyra frowned slightly trying to remember how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was laying on the roof resting for a moment in the sun. 

Noticing her obvious confusion the man across from her spoke. "Hey you're finally awake. You got caught in that ambush while crossing that border same as that us and that thief over there." The man next to him glared at him before looking at her. "You and me we don't belong here. Its these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." 

Lyra couldn't help but roll her eyes at his whiny tone of voice. "I personally don't care who you are or why you are here shemlen....all I know is that someone is going to pay for taking my weapons and tying me up." The elf noticed they were staring at her quite intently. 

She wriggled slightly checking the binds and ignoring the conversation that continued between the two men. She paused though as the cart slowed and they approached a walled settlement. Her keen elven ears picked up words from the gate guard that made her blood run cold. "General Tullius the headsman is waiting...."

She was filled with a white hot fury that would rival any rage demon. She was getting quite tired of people trying to kill her. Bandits, assasins, darkspawn, and even kings had tried to kill her and failed. She was not about to let these shems kill her. She looked around the village her gaze catching on the Elven male sitting on a horse. 

She heard the warrior to her left mention something about Thalmor and curse elves. She frowned slightly. She had never heard of the Thalmor clan furthormore they were all dressed in matching robes like Tevinter magisters. It was truly a puzzle. One thing was for certain. She was not in Fereldan nor Orlais. The humans around her had an almost dwarven accent. it was too cold to be Rivian. Duncan's stories of his homeland mentioned it being intensely hot. She briefly wondered if she was in Tevinter but quickly dismissed that. From what she knew of it they were ruled by mages and used magic unlike the soldiers currently holding her captive.  
The cart rolled through the village and people screamed insults towards them about Stormcloaks which she assumed was towards the humans in the cart with her. She had never heard of this group of humans before not that she really paid attention to human politics. There was too much time wasted talking about issues as opposed to solving them in her opinion. 

The cart stopped and they got out a human male with a scroll began calling names. One by one they walked into a line for the chopping block. When the whiny male's name was called he ran away only to be shot down by the human archers. Lyra shook her head at his clumsy attempt to escape. 

She was the last standing and the one with the scroll looked at her confused. "Who are you?" Lyra straightened herself with pride. "I am Lyra of the Mahriel clan. Grey Warden Commander of Fereldan. I demand to speak with your leader." The man seemed taken abake for a moment before looking at his superior. "She's not on the list Captain. What should we do?" The captains voice dripped with contempt as she looked at the elf. "She goes to the block with the other prisoners."

"Nuva uralas telsyl na i’ga syl nyel laimem."(May nature strangle you with all the air you have wasted.) Lyra cursed the female as she walked past her to join the other prisoners. She walked towards the block her hips swaying gracefully. The man with the scroll couldn't help but watch. Her keen eyes looked around the area noting weak points in security and silently mapping her escape route for the best success. She knew she would only have one chance to escape successfully. 

The man everyone seemed to refer to as the General Tullius spoke to the gagged man his tone haughty and sarcastic.

"Ulfric Stormcloak some in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and userup his throne. You started this war and plunged Skyrim into chaos now the empire is going to put you down and restore the peace."

A woman in the robes that looked vaugely like a chantry sister began a long winded prayer to eight divines. This was rather curious as last she knew most Shems only worshiped the Maker. Though she knew the Chaisned worshiped other gods, these people did not look Chaisned. Lyra was actually grateful when a man to her left impatiently interrupted the sister and walked towards the block. He spoke of honor and his ancestors. She was also impressed by his dedication and courage as he faced his death. The captain in the ridiculous shiny armor looked at her."Next the elf!" 

The man with the scroll actually looked sad as he spoke to her. He knew she was innocent yet he was bound to obey his superiors. "To the block nice and easy prisoner. We will make sure your remains return to Valenwood." At least that is where Hadvar thought she was from. She was not tall like the Altmer nor dark skinned like the Dunmer so he assumed she was Bosmer. Lyra arched her brow. She had no idea where Valenwood was though it was not a worry as she did not plan on dying today. There was strange rumbling which caused the gentle solider to become alarmed though he was ignored by his superiors.  
Though she had already worked her hands free of the rope Lyra walked forward towards the block. She knew her timing had to be just right for this escape to work. She knelt down laying her head on the stone still covered with warm sticky blood from the male. His head lay in a basket mere inches from her own. Her eyes were focused on the headsman her body tense and ready. 

The strange rumbling sounded again and the sky began darkening. As the headsman slowly raised his axe a black dragon landed on one of the towers and let out a deafening roar. The oddest thing was it sounded like it was trying to speak. She rolled to her feet while the humans ran around confused and frightened.

The strange rumbling sounded again and the sky began darkening. As the headsman slowly raised his axe a black dragon landed on one of the towers and let out a deafening roar. The oddest thing was it sounded like it was trying to speak. She rolled to her feet while the humans ran around confused and frightened.

The blonde male she had been in the cart with beckoned for her. "Come on little elf the gods won't give us another chance!" She ran towards him through the smoke and chaos into a small watchtower. He shut the door and turned to speak with the gagged male who was gagged no longer. 

Not being one to sit idle Lyra ran up the stairs to see if she could find weapons or armor knowing she couldn't fight a dragon like this. No sooner had she made it halfway up the steps before the dragon's massive head slammed through the wall. It looked at her and spoke in a strange language before fire erupted from its maw. She jerked back shielding her face from the fire. One of the humans screamed in agony as the fire consumed him. The elf felt pity for him as fire was a horrible way to die. The dragons actions however had made it impossible to continue to the top of the tower so instead she jumped through the hole in the wall into a hole in the ceiling of the building next to the tower.

Rolling to her feet once more she looked around. This appeared to have the village tavern as there were serveral broken bottles of ale and beer on the wooden floor and more on shelves. She was on the second floor with the stairs having been destroyed by falling debris. She jumped down to the first floor with ease and walked out the door. The sad eyed solider stood coaxing a frightened boy from his injured father's side to him just seconds before the dragon set fire to where the child had been standing. 

The man turned and looked at her a bit surprised."Still alive prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way." Lenya rolled her eyes at his well meant yet condescending words. She took off towards the large stone keep. The soldier right behind her. Fighting a dragon from low ground was not advisable especially underarmed. She ended up outside the main keep. 

Reaching the keep she saw the blond male from the wagon. Apparently his name was Ralof and the solider was called Hadvar. The two men exchanged words and insults before each told her to follow them inside. Chaos echoed around them as the dragon set the town ablaze laughing wickedly.


	3. The Journey begins

She followed Hadvar despite what had happened thus far knowing she needed to clear her name. She had spent many long months as a fugitive during the Blight. She had no desire to repeat that anytime soon if she could help it. He introduced himself as and offered to cut her loose only to be surprised when she held up her hands showing she was already untied. "You're a bit late on both accounts but thank you anyways." She than began to rummage through the chests in the room for armor and weapons. 

Hadvar looked at the elven woman before him stunned. Even covered in blood and ash she seemed calm and confident. Nor was she bashful as she began stripping right in front of him exchanging her bloody torn clothing for a set of light imperial armor. He turned his head blushing to give her some privacy. She noticed his discomfort and merely chuckled. Alistair had that same reaction when their journey first began together. She could still picture the horror on his face when she had changed in front of the bashful Templar for the time. The blush from his cheeks had traveled all the way up his ears. 

She sighed pushing away the memory and adjusted the armor as best she could. It did not fit her quite right as it was designed for a much larger person but it was at least more protection than the flimsy rags she had been wearing. Once she was done she walked over to Hadvar. "You can turn around now I am clothed. One would think you've never seen a naked woman before." 

Hadvar blushed even more not sure how to reply to her statement as he turned around. She was tying her long blonde hair up in a messy bun though several strands escaped to frame her face. She had the strangest tattoo on her face covering most of her forehead and her nose. It was delicate and graceful and an odd reddish brown color. Though it made her blue eyes more striking in comparison. She was continuing to surprise him. Hadvar swallowed hard as he gazed into her mesmerizing blue hues before looking back at the strange tattoo on her face. Lyra shook her head and chuckled at his reaction. Most humans had the same reaction to the vallaslin the first time. Lyra shook her head seeing him still staring at her dumbfounded."You really haven't seen a naked woman before have you. If you want to live to see another we have to get out of here. This armor will not help much against a high dragon." Her words snapped him out of his stupor."A high dragon? Wait you've fought dragons before?" She nodded and spoke slowly as if speaking to a child."Yes I have killed a good many dragons in my time as a Grey Warden. Now come along shemlen we have to get outof here. I need to speak to your superiors and get this mess straightened out." 

Hadvar's blush spread at her statement and he cleared his throat nervously. He managed to recover and spoke hastily. "You should probably try to find a weapon and give it a few swings. We need to keep moving."Lyra nodded and grabbed a pair of short swords one in each hand. She tested the weight and balance of the blade. It was off however she had worked with worse. She walked to the soldier's side and nodded that she was ready to proceed. He pulled a chain and the gate rattled upwards. She immediately took point out of habit. They came to another gate. Voices could be heard on the other side.

Hadvar paused. "Stormcloaks. We should see if they can be reasoned with." He pulled the chain and walked through the now opened gate. The man and woman dressed in blue padded armor on the otherside turned as they heard the creaking of the gate. Seeing Hadvar they drew their weapons and charged. 

Before the Nord could even draw his blade Lyra had stepped in front of him. As a warden her reflexes were better than most. She used one blade to block the great axe of the Stormcloak male and the other to stab the female in the mid section. The impact of the axe against her blade could be felt through her entire body. Lyra merely grunted and using the strength granted to her by the taint she shoved the larger male back. While he was off blance she spun blade in hand. The steel sliced through his throat blood spraying everywhere. 

The female Stormcloak was trying to get up clutching her midsection. Blood pooled at her feet. Lyra turned and walked over grabbing the woman by the shoulder she slit the womans throat. Before gently easing her to the floor. She then looked up at him arching her brow. "We need to work on your negotiation skills, shemlen." She wiped the blades on the corpse before checking the pockets for any coin or valuables that could be sold later. 

Hadvar frowned clearly not liking her actions. She bit back a chuckle. The poor boy was like a darker haired copy of Alistair. She briefly wondered if he was another of Maric's bastards. While she knew Alistair would be thrilled to have a brother she was not sure she could handle two of them. 

"You can cease your frowning shemlen. They have no need of coin. I do. I have to replace the armor and weapons your people stole from me. Dragon scale is not cheap. That is if Harrit will even make me another set. Now let's keep moving. We do not want to be standing here when their compatriots come through here. We will not be the only ones seeking escape through here." 

She rose to her feet lightly. She was still barefoot having not found a pair of spare boots to fit her. She grabbed the weapons and armor of the downed enemies not wanting to leave weapons for others to use at their backs and a bag. She hastily stuffed everything in the bag before heading over to the locked door that Hadvar had opened. She walked through once more taking the lead. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I will protect you until we get out of here." She teased him as she would Alistair, both to lighten the mood and to check his reactions. 

Hadvar had no idea what to make of the elf. Everything she did was strange. From the way she spoke to the way she moved. He followed her through the keep. She cut down any opponents with no need for help from him. He felt rather useless beside her. Though she had to stop with each kill taking weapons and any coin or potions they had on them. Her bag was getting heavier and heavier. He was pondering how she could lift the thing. 

Hadvar followed behind her still trying to figure out what she had been talking about. "The torture room is up ahead. Gods I wish we didn't need these." By the time he had readied his weapon, Lyra had already charged into the room and was fighting a female Stormcloak defeating her easily as the torturer and his assistant took out the other Stormcloak. She set the blades down once again looting the corpses as the torturer spoke to him. "They didn't like how I was entertaining their comrades." He chuckled wickedly. "Now what's going on." Hadvar explained the situation to the torturer who scoffed in disbelief. Lyra had gathered up the supplies in the room and paused to look at the body of a mage in a cage. The torturer noticed and laughed."Oh I lost the key to the cage ages ago. The boy screamed for weeks." Fury filled her at his dismissiveness of life. It reminded her of the time she had spent in Kinloch tower speaking with the templars who were all to eager to sentence even the children to death just for being born mages. Without warning Lyra spun drawing her dagger and slitting his throat as he laughed. Hadvar looked at her in shock as did the man's assistant. She wiped her blade not bothering to take anything from his corpse. She took the lockpicks Hadvar had given her and opened the door taking the book and coins from beside the young mages corpse but not touching his body. She touch her vallasin and knelt by the corpse. Mythal guide you to her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will not be every week but hopefully pretty close also let me know if you prefer longer or shorter chapters


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of danger momentarily Lyra finds shelter before beginning her journey to find her way home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice I use the both the word ehlven and elven. As one is from DA and the other Skyrim.

She turned and looked at Hadvar. "We should keep going...." Hadvar said nothing about her strange behavior. The assitant followed them hesitantly. They went through a hole in the wall encountering more Stormcloaks waiting in ambush. Lyra as swift and cut down the two closest to the entrance but an arrow from across the room ended the assitants earthly woes. Hadvar was surprised by the she elfs skill in battle. She had all the ferocity of an orc but with the grace inherient of the elvish kind. Soon all that could be heard was the waterfall. She once again stripped the corpses of weapons and armor. Hadvar looked at her stuffed backpack and wondered how she could even carry it as heavy as it must be by now.

She gestured for Hadvar to follow her and the two continued forward narrowly missing being crushed when part of the tower collapsed. They continued into an old system of caves though there was still a worn path that they followed fighting through a nest of spiders and a bear that Lyra easily killed with one shot from the bow he handed her. Before she had been infected with the taint she had been her clan's best hunter. She than walked over skinning the bear and stuffing its pelt and meat in her bag as well. It seemed as though she couldn't fit anymore into the bag without it bursting. She was also moving a bit slower than normal. 

Once the bear was dead Lyra took the opportunity to was off some of the blood and grime off of herself and her borrowed armor.

As the pair exited the cave into daylight Hadvar gave a sigh of relief. The flapping of great wings told Lenya the danger had not passed yet. She crouched behind a large boulder as they watched the dragon fly off towards a mountain in the distance. Getting up Hadvar dusted himself off and looked at the elven maiden."Thank you. You should go to Riverwood with me. My uncle's the blacksmith, he will be able to give us food and a place for the night." 

She nodded her stomach growling."A meal does sound good. Lead the way shemlen." 

"Hadvar...." 

"Hmmm?"

"My name is Hadvar. Not Shemlen." 

Lyra huckled softly."Shemlen is not a name it means human in Elhven."

"Oh I see...very well. Follow me Lyra." He led the way though he was confused by her slow pace and her need to pick ever flower they passed on the roadside. Seeing his confusion she laughed."The bag is heavy. We don't have to hurry. The village will still be there no matter how fast we walk. Besides all plants are useful either for healing potions or to sell."

Hadvar seemed confused."But we picked up healing potions in the keep.Are you injured that you need extra healing potions?" 

The elf chuckled again shaking her head."No but one never knows what one will encounter on the road. Bandits or wild beasts. Better to be prepared. You should know this as a solider....." 

Hadvar shrugged."The Imperial army has plenty of supplies and healers I have never needed to carry healing potions." 

"I see well I am not in the Imperial army so I will have to tend to my own things. And replace the weapons and armor that were stolen from me....dragon hide armor is not cheap you know." She retorted

"No I would imagine it isn't considering dragons have been gone from this land for thousands of years. Since before Tiber Septim conquered all of Tamriel." He replied with a smile

"Sleeping or hiding not gone...obviously. Dragons are clever creatures. But they can be killed the same as any other beast. It just take a few more hits that's all." She smiled and paused for a moment to admire a set of carved pillars. 

Hadvar smiled watching her. "These are 3 of the 12 standing stones that dot Skyrim. Each can offer a blessing though you can only have one blessing at a time. There is the warrior, the mage, and the thief. I am blessed by the warrior stone as I have been since I was just a lad. Go ahead see which one calls to you." 

Lyra paused walking between the warrior and the thief before reaching out and touching the thief stone. She gasped as she felt a tingling through her entire body. Hadvar looked at her."The thief hmm you know its not to late to change your fate." 

Lyra smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Being a rogue isn't neccessarily bad as long as you don't steal from people. But being able to pick locks is a good skill. There are many old forgotten places with treasure that has been locked away. Besides while I am no weakling I am not built as you are. I have grace and agility rather than brute strength I had to learn ways to compensate for that fact or I would have died many times over."

Hadvar sighed and ran his hand through his hair."I suppose that it does suit you....but we should get going. As far as I'm concerned you've more than earned a pardon but until General Tullius can official do so you need to keep a low profile. I don't want to see you die."

Lyra chuckled."I am not easy to kill but thank you. Though you are right I am quite hungry we should try to make camp soon. I can catch us some fish to roast for supper."

Hadvar chuckled."Its not much farther to Riverwood. If you stop picking flowers that is...." Lyraa grinned back at him putting her hands up in a sign of surrender. "Alright alright. No more flowers." She followed him down the road renewed with energy at the thought of a hot meal. She wondered what Hadvar would think when he saw just how much she really ate.

Since becoming a Grey Warden her appetite was now enormous. Even Alistair who was used to it as Grey Warden himself was often surprised at just how much the lithe elf could eat. She paused as she heard a rustle in the bushes to the right of them. Quickly drawing her bow she let it fly it whizzed just past Hadvars shoulder into a wolfs eye. Another wolf jumped out rushing him only to be pierced through the heart with an arrow. He spun to face her stunned. She merely shrugged grinning. "So you want to skin them or should I?" Hadvar merely shook his head. "How are you even able to carry all that as it is?" 

"Simple because I have to....we have no horses to carry it for us and no offense but you're slow enough without the added weight of this pack." Hadvar just shook his head and walked down the road grinning slightly. She followed him after one last glance at the wolves corpses. She hoped they would still be here tommorrow. They reached Riverwood well after the moon had risen in the sky. Hadvars uncle greeted him with a mixture of joy and concern. "Hadvar what are you doing here looking like you got into a fight with a cave bear?" Hadvar looked at his uncle."Can we speak inside? Its been a long journey and my friend and I are tired."

The blacksmith looked over at Lyra still dressed as an Imperial. He said a silent prayer to Talos hoping that this was just a social visit. Their haggard appearance and the bulging bag she carried made them look like they were deserters. He knew that the war with the Stormcloaks had been bad but he didn't know it was this bad.

He gestured for them to follow them inside calling for his wife. Hadvar's cousin was a bright cheerful girl who peppered them with questions as they entered the house. She reminded Lyra of some of the children from her clan. The girl's mother hushed her as they took seats at the table. Sigrid put a bowl of hot fresh vegetable soup and some bread in front of Hadvar and Lyra. 

Lyra let the solider do the talking while she tucked eagerly into her bowl. She had it finished within a few moments. She was still ravenous. She could not remember when she had eaten last nor did she know how long she had been unconcious for. It might have been hours or it could have days. Yet she did not ask for seconds. Based on the town and the house while they were not starving, they were not swimming in gold. 

She dug through her bag as the men spoke pulling out a wheel of cheese, a few sweet rolls, and a dozen apples. She cut up the apples and cheese. Hadvar had finished telling of their escape while she ate. He stopped mid sentence and stared at her open mouthed. 

Hadvar was stunned that something so small could each so much. His uncle looked over to see it as well. For something so tiny she had eaten more in one sitting than he did in a day. She licked the icing off her fingers her gaze meeting his. She saw the look on his face and had to fight to keep from bursting out laughing

She shook her head. "My apologies. I forgot my manners. I have not dinned with anyone besides my brothers in arms in so long. Thank you for the delicious meal." She retreated to a more formal tone of voice. 

Hadvar looked at her and shook his head. "We can rest here tonight then I must report back to Solitude."

She nodded but before she could move the black smith spoke to her. "Please Riverwood is need of your aid. I know you helped Hadvar. He would be dead if not for you. Please go to Jarl Baalgruff. Let him know we are in danger if that dragon decides to remain close by. We have no one to spare."

Lyra nodded. "Yes. Though I have a favor of my own to ask. My own armor was taken from me and is creators knows where. Before I go anywhere, I need a new set of armor. I cannot keep wearing this....this skirt." She huffed out the last part like it was a bad thing.

Alvor chuckled."Of course, I can even show you how to craft and mend it. It is too dark outside. Come first light I will show you. It is useful to repair your own gear as well. Save what coin you can." Lyra nodded in agreement. 

"Now thats settled. We should get some rest. It has been a long day. I have a bed downstairs for when I visit. You can take my bed I will sleep on the floor." Hadvar said as he stood and stretched. " 

"No I will sleep on the floor. I am far more used to it than you da'len." Lyra countered. Hadvar opened his mouth to protest. She stood up to her full height and crossed her arms over her chest. Despite him being taller she had the aura of one who was used to being in command. "I am tired and have had a very bad day as you well know. Now is not the time to argue with me unless you want to be trussed up and tied to your bunk for the evening." She replied in a sweet yet steel laced tone. 

Hadvar shivered slightly not doubting the diminutive woman could do that and more if he crossed her. "It still is not right though. You are a female."

"I am a Grey Warden first and a woman second, just like you are an Imperial soldier first and a man second. No need to coddle me just because I have tits." She informed him grabbing her pack and heading down the stairs leaving him standing there stunned. 

She went down and made herself a palet out of the bits of armor she had collected from fallen foes before laying down and curling up. It was not long before she was fast asleep. A skill she had learned during the Blight.


End file.
